


One Heated Funeral

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inappropriate locations, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Hux goes into heat during the funeral of his co-workers father. Luckily there's a good looking alpha there to help hm through it.





	One Heated Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Written or Kylux Omegaverse Week Day 1: Going Through a Heat/Rut. 
> 
> Apologies to Mitaka and his poor dead father (I used a prompt generator for the setting and got funeral)
> 
> Spelling mistake and all are my own. I promise to come back and really edit this later.

Hux isn’t too sure why he’s here. Mitaka is his co-worker and nothing more. He doesn’t know the man on a personal level, and yet somehow, he’s found himself at a funeral for the man’s father. Considering how Hux feels about fathers, it’s even more surprising that he’s forced himself to show up. 

At least the food is good. So good in fact that Hux can’t resist helping himself to several plates. He’d feel self-conscious of it, but no one really seems to care. Most everyone else invited is talking in groups or has begun to leave now that the actual funeral is over and all the toasts are done. 

He’s just begun tucking into a delectable maple tart when his attention is pulled away from his plate of food by a deep, “Hey.” 

The man standing in front of him is a tall drink of alpha, dark haired and built like a beast. The sight of him has Hux’s heart picking up and he swears he can feel slick beginning to run. He’s never seen this man before, but his mind is wondering where he’s been all his life. 

“I noticed you standing over here all alone, and couldn’t help but come and say hi.” It’s obvious that he’s checking Hux out in turn. “They’ve got a good spread here huh.”

“Yes, they do have good taste. The cucumber sandwiches are particularly delightful.” He nibbles on one slowly, looking up through his lashes. Oh yes, this man definitely makes him wet and there’s a fire burning within him. He’s actually starting to sweat a bit. 

The man approaches him once it’s obvious that Hux is open to his flirtations. “I’m Kylo.” He offers his hand for Hux to shake and it is a very large hand; proportionate, in a way that all of him hopefully is.

Hux accepts the handshake, swallowing to try to wet his dry throat. “H-Hux.” Why was he so hot all of a sudden, the alpha couldn’t be having that much of an affect on him, could he?

Kylo leans down to scent him, releasing a shuddering moan as he does. “You smell amazing. . . a-are you in heat?” His voice has gone lower, into a growl. 

“Of course not!” Only. . . this is feeling an awful lot like his heat, which isn’t due for another three days. When his legs nearly give out from under him and Kylo has to reach over to catch him, Hux realizes that Kylo really is right. 

People look over at them, some starting to come over to see what’s wrong. “Just a bit of a dizzy spell.” Kylo says smoothly to assuage there worries. 

Mitaka offers them the spare room upstairs for Kylo to lay Hux down in. Hux would prefer to return home, but that’s not possible right now. Not with his heat coming on so quickly. 

“Thank you.” Kylo is gentle as he helps Hux upstairs into the bedroom and then hesitates at the door. “Do you need anything.”

Hux can hear the hope in his voice, they’ve only just met but they are attracted to each other and it was hopefully going to lead to sex eventually anyway.

“Get in here, lock the door and strip. Omega’s don’t get so far gone that they can’t consent to sex during a heat, we do keep our mental facilities we’re just very horny. I’m on birth control and have condoms in my wallet.” It never hurts to be prepared, and Hux knows he’s rambling some awful. 

Kylo hesitates in the doorway. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes. Get over here and fuck me. Please.” It always pays to be polite. 

Luckily Kylo has no issues taking orders. As soon as he’s closed and locked the door his clothes are coming off. The sight of his sculpted torso has Hux salivating and he can feel slick start to pool between his cheeks. Not wanting to ruin his pants he hurriedly strips them off.

“Wait.” Kylo is suddenly at the side of the bed staring down at the red lace panties that Hux is wearing. “Fuck. This is.” He falls to his knees beside the bed and buries his face between Hux’s legs, mouthing at his already straining erection. 

“Oh!” Hux has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly it feels amazing. Too bad these panties are now ruined by all the slick that’s soaking into them. He’d be too embarrassed to take the to the dry cleaner. 

Pulling away Kylo pushes the panties down enough that Hux’s erection pops free and then his mouth is on it, sucking away with great, if messy, enthusiasm and it doesn’t take long before Hux is fighting back a scream as he comes hard down Kylo’s throat. 

“F-fuck.” If this is just a taste of what Kylo is like in bed, then Hux has made a very, very good choice. 

While Hux catches his breath, Kylo gently finishes stripping Hux and then himself, revealing a glorious cock that has Hux sitting up in eager anticipation. “I need that in me right now.”

One large hand wraps around that monster cock and strokes it slowly. “Are you sure you can take it?” 

“Yes, please give it to me.” Begging, it’s usually beneath him but when he’s in his heat he can’t help it, not when what he wants most is being denied to him. He scrambles onto his hands and knees, presenting his wet hole to Kylo. “Please, I need you to fuck me Kylo.”

There’s a sharp in take of breath from Kylo, and Hux moans wantonly when he steps forward settling his hands on Hux’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart. He’s expecting to be filled by a perfect cock, anticipating it with baited breath. The feeling of Kylo’s tongue suddenly lapping at his hole pulls a surprised cry out of him, one that he has to quickly stifle in the bed sheets as Kylo very enthusiastically eats him out. 

How many orgasms will the man wring out of him before he actually fucks him?

Four. The answer is four. Three of which he accomplishes using only his tongue and fingers. Hux is exhausted but he still needs more. When Kylo is finally done torturing Hux he slides inside of him in one smooth move it’s heaven, like a forgotten loved coming home. The sensation brings tears to Hux’s eyes, more tears really, he’s been sobbing in pleasure for what feels like hours. 

“You’re perfect babe. Feels so good inside you, like you’re trying to drag me in.” Kylo pants above him as he slowly starts to thrust, building up a rhythm even though all Hux wants for him to do is pound him until he sees stars being born. “I’ve never been with anyone like you before, it’s like you were made for me.” 

Maybe they are made for each other, Hux has never wanted to mate before by the does with Kylo, so very much. “Please. Please fuck me harder!” The words aren’t what he really wants to say, but you don’t just ask a random stranger to mate you. 

That’s just not how it’s done.

But it’s so very tempting.

Hux come twice on Kylo’s cocks before Kylo groans and comes inside of him, his knot starting to inflate, locking them together. It’s good and somehow Hux’s body managed another orgasm when it’s fully inflated, Kylo’s shallow thrusts helping it along.

Feeling weak and completely spent, Hux allows himself to collapse on to the bed with a content sigh. Too fucked out to care about anything else. Consequences can be dealt with later. 

-

“I can’t believe that we just did that.” Kylo says as he pulls out of Hux, knot finally deflated enough for them to separate. “I know that the game was to pretend that we were strangers and maybe make-out in the bathroom. But I didn’t know you were hiding your heat from me.” Kylo kisses Hux’s shoulder as Hux tries to dress hurriedly, wanting to just get home.

Hux pauses and looks over his shoulder at his mate. “I didn’t. It came early. That’s why we’re going to do down and give Mitaka our condolences, and give him a check to pay for the damage to his poor bed. Then you are going to take me home and fuck me straight for the next four days. I’ve already put in for emergency leave.” 

That gets Kylo moving quickly.


End file.
